


Chicken

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Inktober 2018, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Inktober 2018 día 5:Arthur y Merlín pasan la tarde en el sofá mientras esperan por su Chicken Tikka Massala.





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Aparentemente el Chicken Tikka Massala es una de las comidas más populares en Inglaterra ...

Merlín se acomoda en el sillón, sus piernas desnudas abrazadas contra su pecho, sus manos escondidas en el jersey de Rugby demasiado grande de Arthur, sus lentes descansando sobre su nariz y un par de calcetines de lana calentando sus pies. Frente a él, Arthur atiza las llamas de su chimenea, en pantalones de piyama y nada más. Merlín sonríe ante la imagen.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Merlín? —pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa amable, dando la vuelta un poco para ver al moreno a los ojos—, ¿Pedimos algo de comer?

—Chicken Tikka Massala —murmura Merlín, la vista fija en la extensión de la espalda musculosa y definida de su novio. Arthur asiente y saca su teléfono inteligente para pedir comida india por una aplicación.

Hubo un tiempo, hace muchos años, en que la sola imagen de la piel expuesta de Arthur hacía que se sonrojara hasta el cuello, le quitaba la capacidad del habla. Muchos de esos años los pasó sin poder confesarle a Arthur lo que sentía por él, viendo como el hijo de los Pendragon, pasaba de novia en novia y lo veía a él como su amigo molesto, el hijo torpe de la mujer del aseo en su mansión.

—¿Quieres que veamos televisión? ¿Una película? ¿Una serie? —Su tono es complaciente, Arthur no tiende a ser así, usualmente es insultante, demandante y Merlín lo ama así, pero esta tarde es inusualmente tibia, es domingo y han tenido tiempo para tener sexo y hacer el amor por lo menos tres veces en un solo día. Merlín está listo para aprovechar cada segundo de este comportamiento inusual.

—No —responde el ojiazul petulante—, quiero que nos abracemos en el sillón hasta que llegue la comida, entonces tal vez quiera ver un poco de Doctor Who.

Arthur no dice nada, pero camina hasta su habitación compartida, Merlín lo observa de arriba abajo con una sonrisa lasciva, Arthur lo ignora en favor de buscar una manta suave para envolverlos a ambos en el sillón.

—Ponte cómodo, idiota —Le ordena el rubio, su voz impregnada con su dominancia usual. En respuesta, Merlín se recuesta contra el respaldo del sofá, abre las piernas, como una invitación que Arthur toma con gusto, recostando su rostro contra el pecho de su pareja, quien besa su nuca y enreda sus piernas tras la espalda de su amante.

En el celular de Arthur, una notificación le anuncia que faltan 20 minutos para la llegada de su pedido.


End file.
